One in a Million
by happyyethopeless
Summary: When the one she loved the most commits something that is almost unforgivable, Annie finds herself trapped between letting go and falling back into the whirlpool that was Mikasa Ackerman.


_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

**Author's Note: **First, I want to give great thanks to CanaanAlphardForever for taking the time to look over my work for me. She is so awesome and I was super excited when she agreed to look over my piece. If this story turned out well, it was because of her great help in helping me along the way. Thank you, Canaan!

* * *

**One in a Million**

_Bang! _

Annie Leonhardt barely flinched. Mina, her best friend, yelped with her hand over her chest. The banging on Annie's apartment door continued, reverberating throughout the tiny studio space. _She _pounded repeatedly on hardened oak. Annie poured herself a tall glass of milk. Mina stared at her in desperation, dark eyes flickering between the door and the petite blonde. There was no sound. The woman behind the door didn't need to speak. Her hitting the door enough for it to vibrate against the thin paper walls had enough of an impact on anyone…_except Annie._

Mina sighed.

"What?"

"Please Annie, you know the neighbors are gonna start calling the cops on her."

"I don't care."

It wasn't like the neighbors could. They had the culprit taken out several times, only for her to return to the apartment complex. Annie took one swig of the cool liquid, turning towards the door adjacent and feet away from her open kitchen. In her boxer shorts and wife beater, she eyed the shivering door silently, ignoring Mina's fearful gaze. "Annie. Don't you think this fighting has been going on for too long?"

"No."

"No? Three months is a no?"

_Bang! Bang!_ _Bang! _

"Exactly."

_ BANG!_

Mina said, "Annie. Please just open the door for Mikasa."

"No."

"Then I'll open it-"

"Move and I'll kill you."

The banging continued, this time insistently, going on and on until Mina was glaring at the blonde who merely took another drink. Annie continued staring at the door, her dull blue eyes giving nothing away. To others, she was an unmovable force. Cool. Calm and collected with a deadliness one wouldn't want to confront. But Mina was the only one who knew that inside, Annie was raging but at the same time, fighting the deep guttural urge to open that door for Mikasa.

It all started those three months ago, when Annie had found Mikasa in a dizzying lip lock with Sasha Braus, who suffered under Annie's tumultuous wrath. The once bubbly, friendly, potato eating girl was now her worst enemy, their once strong bond, shattered under a ten minute timeframe. Annie left Mikasa's apartment with a tearful Mikasa screaming for her to come back. She blocked her number, threw her spare key to Mikasa's apartment in the Hudson River, blocked any other number Mikasa would use to call and completely shut her out of her life for good.

Mikasa's closest friends tried to talk to her. Eren had begged her on his knees for Mikasa's sake, and this was something he didn't usually do. Armin had secretly tried to set up a meeting between her and her ex-girlfriend. Mina tried to get her to talk about Mikasa on their Friday nights spent together in her apartment after work. Hitch was somehow informed about the breakup and had to be on Mikasa's side, claiming that she did it because she thought she and Mikasa were such a beautiful couple! Even Bertolt, who didn't like Mikasa that much in the beginning had tried to make a copy of her apartment keys using his spare to get Mikasa inside her apartment!

All efforts were futile. Annie was that good at detecting the slightest hint of betrayal from her closest friends. For a few weeks, she never heard from Mikasa or anyone who tried to make her forgive. Annie couldn't help but think that those moments were the most peaceful.

Then it started.

For a period of two weeks, Mikasa began to visit her apartment at odd times, banging on the door. The first time it happened, it was fucking 4:03am in the damn morning and Annie was pissed. She never opened the door but it took four hours before Mikasa gave up. The second time it happened was on a Sunday in the evening. And she had guests! Mikasa continued her tirade, but this time, it lasted for a period of six hours.

Soon, Annie knew the routine. It was impossible for Mikasa to note what times she came home from working so many hours, and she knew Mikasa's current schedule like the back of her hand, so it was easy for her to know what times she needed to be safely in her apartment.

"Annie!"

"Don't worry about it," Anne said.

She leaned against the counter, empty glass propped over grayish linoleum. It's now been nine hours. Nine hours of Mikasa Ackerman pummeling her door with no words. No words at all except for her fists over wood that was part of the apartment Annie pays an enormous amount of rent for.

Mina looked as though she was beyond fed up.

And then something happened.

It stopped.

Annie waited. But nothing. Mikasa stopped.

Mina sighed in relief, hand clutching her chest. Annie didn't pay attention to her when she fell back down over the orange loveseat, arms spread wide as she laughed. The petite blonde knew that though the violent tirade of knocking quelled, Mikasa was still by the door. She could picture it. The taller woman's body leaning against her door, the side of her face over hardened wood. She heard a sigh leave her lips. Mina quieted, sitting up on her elbows to gaze forlornly at the door.

"You can't continue this forever," Mina said.

"Tell her that. I've moved on fine."

Her best friend shook her head.

"You've barely moved an inch, Anni-"

_Knock. Knock._

Both women looked at the door in surprise.

"Uh, Annie. This is Reiner."

_What? When the hell did Reiner come in?! _He was all the way in Toronto and supposed to be at school! Annie tried to decipher the moment Reiner might have appeared in her apartment, but to no avail. It seemed that Reiner may have entered her apartment at some point during Mikasa's knocking without Annie hearing his footsteps.

Annie's eyes widened, already knowing what was going to happen next. Bertolt was not the only one who had a spare key! She had forgotten that her cousin also had one! Mina sat, perplexed as she witnessed Annie rush into her dining area to grab a chair.

"Mikasa…called me up in Toronto and she told me about the situation. I know it sucks and you're hurt but I think you need to hear her out."

After Annie placed the top of the chair under the knob, she dashed across the room to start pushing her empty desk towards the door.

"So. I had my spare keys and I gave it to her…Uh, Annie…just try to understand that I am doing this for your wellbeing. There is no harm intended. Which means that when this is all over, you….uh…you don't kill me."

_Bastard! _Annie seethed, not seeing the sad look on Mina's face. The knob began moving. Her friend stood up. She shoved her shoulders against Annie's, ignoring the blonde's hissed protests. After moving the barriers aside, the door was barged open before Annie could take another breath.

Mikasa was right in front of her.

Suddenly, the world stopped and turned all at once.

Reiner laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

But he wasn't who mattered at the moment. Annie had almost forgotten what Mikasa looked like. Seeing her know was a gush of fresh air and a dark churning hatred she didn't know existed. Mikasa's physical appearance was unexpected. Her eyes were a sunken mess, dark grays glimmering over the shadows atop her cheeks. Her raven hair was now touching her shoulders. It dulled, losing the luster Annie used to comb with her own fingers.

Her body seemed hidden underneath her baggy clothes, an oversized wool jacket with a pair of jeans and dirtied looking top Annie barely recognized. Mikasa did not say a word, but continued watching Annie, momentarily letting her eyes peruse her bare skin out of her clothing. Annie noted a sudden truth. There was no way. No way in hell she ever forgot about this woman. This woman who made her swoon and left her knees buckling. The thirteen year old girl who was her first friend in middle school, and who looked out for her throughout all these fifteen years.

How could she just try to throw it all away and think it would never catch up with her? Annie wanted to scream and cry, but it was hopeless. She might as well be trapped in this tangle with nowhere to go.

_No. _She wanted out!

"Now the door is open," Annie said to the dark haired woman. "Say what you need to say and get the hell out."

Mina's shoulders dropped, "Annie…"

"What did you think was going to happen once this door opened?" Annie already got started, suddenly irritated that Mikasa was still looking at her and not saying anything! Her voice rose to a level none had heard before, heightening the more she spoke with frightening clarity. "What could possibly go through your head while you were doing this after you clearly chose who you wanted to be with?! Mikasa. Don't waste my time. There is nothing for us to discuss and I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Let this be the last day you ever knock on my door that way or else I will call the cops on you!"

"Do it."

Annie paused. Mikasa had finally spoken.

"Do it," she repeated. "Arrest me and I'll be right back here once they release me. Even if you put me on a restraining order, Annie, I will never leave you alone. Because…"

She blinked back tears.

"…because as much as I want to listen to you, to accept that I made you leave because of my stupid mistake, I just can't breathe without you nearby, Annie. I can't move on without you there with me."

Annie stood there, stunned when Mikasa's face was ridden with tears.

She stepped back and walked towards the kitchen, not bothering to comfort Mikasa. She didn't care whether Mikasa left or not. She entered her bedroom and locked the door. Annie fell atop her bed, ignoring her burning eyes. She _shouldn't _give a damn.

* * *

Annie's eyes slowly opened. She looked over at the alarm clock on the dresser next to her bed. It was 3:07am. She shifted, swinging her legs over the blanketed edge to push herself up. On the vanity, she was hunched over the surface as she studied her dried tear tracks. It all came back.

She had left Mina standing and Mikasa behind the door with Reiner.

The petite blonde vaguely remembered Mina knocking on her door and begging for her to come out, but Annie refused. Mina stopped, and sleep took over quickly. Anne rolled her eyes. She really needed to end this and right now.

When she reached the kitchen, she wasn't surprised to find a note over her door. Mina's neat handwriting was scribbled all over the yellow letter pad pinned on her front door. She read: _I've decided that I've had it up to God knows where. You haven't been this aggravating since we were barely walking on two feet. Reiner's staying over at my place since he's so scared you might end his life before he even has a chance go back to Canada. Mikasa is here. Make the hell up!_-

Annie looked around. Mikasa was here?

_And don't even think of kicking her out because you know there are barely any buses running on a holiday and she has no car to go back home with. You can't use your car to drop her home either. I just deflated your tires. I'll pay for those later. I know you don't have work today or Sunday. Plus, I'm taking over your evening shifts Monday and Tuesday just in case you haven't changed your mind by that time. I'd keep Mikasa away from you if I could, but we both know how troublesome she is. Bye. _

The blonde could do nothing but stare hopelessly at the piece of paper.

Was Mina serious?

A quiet shuffle tore her gaze away from the letter pad and onto the couch Mina had occupied. A tall body was huddled there in gray and black. Raven hair brushed against the chair's edge. Mikasa slept there, her body still as she dozed off. She began to shift, unaware that Annie was trying to decide her fate.

* * *

It had been two hours.

The sun kissed the windows bracing the side of her apartment. Annie sighed as it toasted the back of her neck, being one of the few who actually enjoyed the heat. She wanted to go out for a while. Maybe hang at the park and think, since she was stuck here with Mikasa for an entire weekend.

While downing a tall glass of orange juice, Mikasa slowly awakened, rubbing her tired eyes and blinking in Annie's direction. Annie waited, watching her sit herself up to fight off sleep.

"Good morning," Mikasa said with a nervous smile.

Annie placed the now empty glass on the counter next to her. She turned towards the fridge, pulling out a crate of eggs, a pack of mixed vegetables and a packet of raisin egg muffins. She didn't bother to look at Mikasa as she placed a tiny skillet over the countertop. The scent of sizzling eggs and spices filled the tiny apartment. Throughout the time that she prepared a breakfast for two – yes, she wasn't that heartless – Mikasa tried to share her gaze.

After everything was done, Annie plated Mikasa's food and placed it on the center table near the couch. She ignored Mikasa's quiet thanks, disappearing into the kitchen.

Annie tried not to think too much about just how ragged Mikasa looked. Mikasa always dressed well. She was the popular one in high school. Talented in all ways. Beautiful. Not once did she seem helpless or just sad. Her tough demeanor was her greatest asset. Seeing her now in this state, a pitiful puddle of nothing, made Annie's chest clench painfully. Mina informed her on Mikasa's state of being even though Annie didn't want to hear it. Mikasa had stopped eating, too sick to be coaxed by Eren to keep up with her health.

Her employer was thinking about firing her because of her poor performance, and if that happened, she could lose her apartment. Thanks to her good friend, Ymir, Mikasa wouldn't face termination anytime soon. Everyone seemed to think that Annie was the only solution to this problem. Just make up. Kiss and whatever, then everything will be okay. Annie didn't think this would anger her so much. She never used to be this way.

She and Mikasa were both quiet, but she was the quieter one. She was the one who took everything with a shrug of her shoulders. Yes, she did know that she wouldn't react well if she ever witnessed Mikasa about to cheat on her on a four poster bed, but seeing and believing were two different things.

Annie simply blacked out that night. Her skin burned, and words she wouldn't dare say before slipped out of her mouth in a continuous tirade. Sasha was half naked, clutching the same blankets Annie would use to sleep with sometimes when she would spend the night at Mikasa's place. Seeing Sasha's brown hair disheveled, lips bee stung and eyes guilty, amplified Annie's fury.

Annie didn't care that she beat the hell out of her in her vulnerable state, tearing through Mikasa's bedroom like her wild animal. She didn't care that her shouts vibrated her apartment. She didn't care that she had Mikasa rushing after her, running halfway as she drove out in her car. Annie was heartbroken. Her world fell apart that day. The very one she built painstakingly around herself and Mikasa. One she did even though she was once the type of girl who never put her trust in others' hands.

She wolfed down the rest of her meal in the kitchen, finishing with another glass of orange juice. In the corner of her eyes, Mikasa ate slowly, barely finishing half of her meal. Annie knew that this wasn't because her food was bad. A quiet buzzing caught her attention. Her cellphone. It was still on.

She found it vibrating on the arm chair near the front door. Mina's caller ID flashed.

"What do you want?" she said when she answered the phone.

"I take it that everything's going smoothly,"

Annie disappeared into her bedroom, locking the door behind her, "I don't know what the hell you're planning, but I'd like for you to stop this and try to look at this from my perspective. There is no point. I want nothing to do with her and you just wasted over a hundred bucks,"

"A little more time, huh?"

"Mina. Stop screwing around," Annie said, then asked, "Where's Reiner?"

"Hiding under his bed,"

Annie rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to kill him."

"I told him that too, but he doesn't seem too convinced," Mina said with a chuckle, "Remember when we were like seven? And you pummeled him because he took your vanilla ice cream without your permission?"

She scoffed, "It had chocolate on it. He had to pay somehow."

Mina laughed, "Well that traumatized him. You know Reiner's always making sure you're okay, you can't be mad at him for that. Who knows how long this whole charade would have lasted?"

Annie kept silent.

"I hope you didn't kick her out."

"No I didn't. She's eating."

"Oh really?! So you aren't _that_ much of a bitch!"

"Mina!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry," the dark haired girl's upbeat static voice was a comforting change.

Mina had a way of calming her down ever since they were barely standing on their two feet. She and Mina had been close when they were babies. But Annie's father took her away at four to another town, forcing her to cut off any connection with Mina.

When Annie was taken out of her abusive father's hands and into foster care, she was surprised to find an equally shocked Mina living in the same place. Since then, their bond morphed into something unbreakable. They were much closer. Annie wouldn't know what she would have done if Mina wasn't by her side during those times in a foster home.

"Hey," Mina said, "Trust me. I know how badly you feel right now. But if I helped in taking Mikasa out, you would've gotten worse."

"I don't think so-"

"Annie. Listen to me. Mikasa has been with you since you both were thirteen years old. I've seen you both together, and I know that there is no way you'll find a love like yours with another person,"

"Then if that was such a love, why the hell would we be here?"

"Did you hear her side of the story?"

"What side do I need to hear?! They were practically fucking on the bed when I saw them!"

"They were kissing in their underwear."

"Why does this matter?!" Annie asked in disbelief, pacing alongside her room, "Am I supposed to just say, 'hey, I forgive you, let's just forget about the fact that you were about to tap this girl on the same bed we used to fuck on!' just because she didn't do more than kiss her yet?! Are you serious, Mina?!"

"Please, Annie. I know it's terrible and trust me, I would have done the same thing you did. But you know Sasha had her eye on Mikasa-"

"Oh no! We're not blaming this on Sasha! It's not as if Mikasa doesn't have a fucking brain of her own! She knew what the hell she was doing and would have done it a million times over if my back was turned! So don't try to fucking tell me that Sasha was the one who made Mikasa do it! She offered and Mikasa took!"

Mina had no reply to give her.

For long moments, Annie heard nothing before Mina's long sigh of defeat.

"So you really don't want to get back with her?"

"No. I'm done."

Mina paused, her voice dropping as she said these next words, "Are you telling me that you're willing to let some…_girl from nowhere…_step in and take Mikasa away from you?"

"Yes. She can have her."

"Annie. Mikasa isn't your father."

The air stilled in a heartbeat. Annie's heart dropped, images of a man whose face she no longer remembered flashed across her mind. Was Mina this cruel enough to do this to her? To awaken memories she worked so hard to bury over the past years?

"Mina, how could you say such a thing?" Annie asked in a broken voice.

"Because you know it's true. When this happened, you were trying so hard to bury her like you did to your father. I don't want your father to ever come back to hurt you, God knows I'll fight him off for you, but you know that Mikasa isn't like him. She wouldn't hurt you just because she enjoyed it."

She blinked back tears, wiping them off with a straight face.

"No one is perfect. _At all._ We all make some of the shittiest mistakes but the one thing that makes us want to redeem ourselves for good is when the people we hurt forgive us. And when those people do forgive us, they prove themselves to be much stronger than anyone else."

This time, Annie was too tired to wipe off the coming tears. She ached inside and out, stifling her sobs with tiny sniffs. Mina said, "I'll call you back." Annie didn't respond as the line shut off.

* * *

Annie mulled over her friend's words for forty one minutes. She removed her shorts and top, throwing them in a corner to take care of later. She made a beeline for the bathroom once she left her room, not caring if Mikasa had a peek before she rounded a corner. She brushed her teeth, hopping onto the shower. Showers were the greatest invention on earth. Annie lathered up and drenched herself under warm water. By the time she was done, she felt as though she was reborn again. Fresh and with a new beginning.

The kitchen was pristine clean by the time she came out in her favorite light hoodie and sweatpants, adorned with her favorite neon pink and gray sneakers she loved to walk around in. Mikasa was currently wiping a plate with a paper towel, head bent studiously over gleaming porcelain.

"I'm going to the store," Annie said.

Mikasa flinched. She turned to find Annie headed towards the door.

"Do you want me to come with-"

Annie opened the door, "That won't be necessary. I'd like a few moments of peace since I'm going to be stuck with you for the next few days. You can take a shower and there's an extra toothbrush in the storage. You still have some clothes around in my closet. You know where they are."

Mikasa's hurt expression was the last thing she saw before she shut the door behind her.

Her other favorite person was Mr. Carmichael, who waved at her as she stepped out under the slightly cool morning. Annie waved back in return. She strolled down the main avenue, smiling at a little girl who squealed, running away from a boy. They were in their school uniform with book bags bouncing over their backs as they ran. A woman running after them was much quicker in her heels and business suit.

She had them by the ears in no time, ignoring their yells of protest as she dragged them into her silver minivan. Memories of both she and Mina terrorizing the other bullies in foster care soon came up. Of Mina stealing a box of chocolate from Lucy, of both of them staying out late at night past their curfew at ten, planting firecrackers on the front of people's homes.

Then Mikasa invaded her thoughts.

And when she did, Annie understood why Mina spoke to her that way.

* * *

"_Hey."_

_Annie blinked, "Huh?"_

_Mikasa was thirteen and a terrifying sight. Annie knew how to handle herself in Shiganshina Middle School, but she heard stories of the girl who beat up anyone trying to scare off crazy Eren and Armin. If no one tried to do anything to those boys, they were successfully out of her radar. _

_This was why Annie, who was usually calm and to herself, was alarmed when Mikasa smiled over her form sitting near the trunk of the tree in the school yard. Recess was almost over. Annie was usually near Mina everywhere she went, but since Mina was a year older and in a higher grade, she was currently having the time of her life in St. Maria's Preparatory Academy, the charter high school right across the street from Shiganshina Middle School. _

"_Can I sit next to you?"_

_Annie's eyes furrowed, "You can sit here. I was just leaving."_

"_Oh. Okay. I'm Mikasa Ac-"_

"_I know who you are." _

_Mikasa smiled hesitantly, "I see. It's nice meeting you."_

_Annie never bothered to give her an answer when she left. _

_For the next month, Annie was highly aware of Mikasa Ackerman tracking her every movement. She didn't know why she caught the girl's attention after a year in the middle school, but it irked her. Soon, Mikasa began sitting herself next to her by her favorite tree. _

_They wouldn't say anything to one another, but Mikasa would watch her sometimes, as if she was trying to start a conversation. And Mikasa was usually the one who never bothered to speak to people, so she sucked at trying to get Annie to talk. _

"_Really? What the hell does she want?" Mina asked her one day when she surprised her in her new car, bought with a mysterious generous too old of a boyfriend's hard earned money. Annie shrugged._

_But over time, Mikasa grew on her. Annie remembered when she started to respond to Mikasa's words. Mikasa asked if she wanted to go to the ice cream parlor, and Annie said yes because she liked chocolate and vanilla ice cream with sprinkles. Crazy Eren didn't seem too crazy. Just insane. And Armin wasn't as high strung as she thought he was. It was a nice day._

* * *

_Mikasa was fifteen and each day Annie finds herself spending time with her, she falls more in love._

_They were in their sophomore year in St. Maria's Preparatory Academy when Mikasa told her that she was leaving Shiganshina to another town. Annie didn't show it, but she was too heartbroken to speak. One their last day together in late August, Mikasa was the one who told her she loved her. Annie never saw that coming. _

"_I'm glad I met you," Mikasa said as their foreheads touched in the quiet hallway after school, "I'll keep calling you. And don't stop answering my texts too. You have to answer them more this time."_

_Annie laughed, nodding, "I will."_

* * *

Her cell phone was vibrating in her pocket by the time she reached the store. She didn't pay attention to it, assuming that Mina was probably trying to annoy her again. A loud and booming, "Hey, pretty lady," met her once she stepped in. Since she moved into this town, Matt constantly reminded her that he was available. Of course, she wasn't interested, but she liked that he knew how to cheer her up.

"Hi, Matt," she said back, disappearing into the second aisle.

She didn't know what she needed after grabbing a gallon of milk. She let herself study a can of soda as she mulled over her decision. She obviously couldn't keep this up. Everyone was fed up. She was. Mina's words were getting to her. _Shit. _

Annie scoffed when her phone continued vibrating. She put the soda back and placed the milk on an empty part of the shelf in front of her. She frowned at the unknown number on her phone, not recalling it in anyway. She answered it, "Hello?"

"Hi."

Annie was gripped with the sudden urge to hang up. She did not respond, narrowing her eyes as the person on the other line sighed.

"What do you want?"

"I want…" Sasha trailed off, "…I shouldn't say that I want to talk. I deserve this from you. I just wanted to tell you one thing about what happened. I think you need to hear it, so can you please not hang up on me?"

"You have five seconds."

"Please, Annie."

"Five, four…"

"Alright. When…."

Annie stopped counting.

"Annie, please know that if there is anyone Mikasa loves most in this entire universe, it's you. You've always been the one she wanted, ever since that day she laid her eyes on you. Every time we spoke, it was you she talked about. You, you, you, you and no one else…"

The dip in Sasha's tone caught her attention. Sasha almost sounded bitter, "We went to the same school together. All of us. Do you know why Mikasa came to you by that tree?"

The place where they always sat.

"Why?"

"It was because I told her to go to you, even though I wanted badly to say otherwise. I was happy when she left Shiganshina because I thought that you guys would fall out, you know? But things didn't work the way I wanted. When she came back to see you after we graduated high school, it was like you guys were closer and I was certain that Mikasa truly wanted you after all."

Those were the best times, getting to know Mikasa again just when they both graduated high school. Their summer together before they both boarded for Rosewood University was the greatest vacation she ever had. Days spent soaking under the sun in the bedroom, nights out hanging out with their friends while they cuddled. Nights where they were both certain that they would never be apart again. "What's your point?"

Sasha sighed, "We were drunk when it happened. Mikasa drank more than I did and it meant nothing. I'm sure she wouldn't dare sleep with me if she hadn't been drinking like she did."

Annie never heard what Mikasa said. When she caught Mikasa and Sasha together, she did notice that Mikasa screaming and running after her was a bit unlike her. Mikasa would tell her to stop, but she wasn't sure if her face would have been ridden with such tears. Mikasa never said she was drunk, she only pleaded for Annie to explain things to her. Annie never bothered to listen.

"Mina told me about what's going on, so just hear Mikasa out. She doesn't even talk to me anymore. Please, just let her talk."

"…okay,"

"I'm sorry again,"

Annie heard the line turn off.

She put her phone back in her pocket. After purchasing the milk and can of soda, she took a shortcut home. She wasn't surprised to hear the shower running, so she kept busy by putting everything in the fridge. She was sitting on the edge of the bed when Mikasa came in, clad in nothing but a clean towel. She stopped when her eyes landed on Annie, not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry, I'll wait for you to finish,"

Annie stood and walked out, heart racing at the way Mikasa's wet strands clung to her skin. One tug of terrycloth, and she'd see nothing but Mikasa's bare body. She passed the taller woman, not making it far out when Mikasa held her arm, gently pulling her back to lock the door behind them.

* * *

Annie's back was turned as Mikasa dressed hurriedly. She tried to formulate the words she would say, but to no avail. When the bed dipped, and Mikasa signaled for her to turn around, Annie was suddenly struck with a bout of affection. In her old sweat pants and T-shirt, Mikasa watched her like a lost puppy, waiting to do whatever it took for her to take her in her arms.

"Sasha called me and told me everything so…you don't need to explain yourself," Annie said, still unable to look away, "Well…I don't think it matters if you were drunk. I shouldn't be upset this way, but I was hurt and I never thought I'd react in the way that I did. I didn't want to listen to what you had to say…"

Mikasa held her hands, "The reason why I didn't tell you that I was drinking is because I still think that I made a terrible mistake that night. Annie, everything is my fault and there was no reason for me to behave in the way that I did. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much…"

The deep, raw sincerity of Mikasa's words melted her into tears. The sting of betrayal, deep anger over the fact that fifteen years' worth of devotion might have meant nothing to Mikasa and the buried emotions stemming from the time she was young enveloped her all at once. Sobs wrecked her body in the form of an unfamiliar sound, the sounds of her crying as Mikasa took her in her arms.

Murmurs of apology and love were whispered to her. Mikasa's hot breath soothed her skin, calming her senses. Her sobs died down. Only her whispers remained. "I promise. I will never, ever do that to you again,"

"I know," Annie said with a sniff.

In her heart, she let herself believe that this was true.

* * *

**End Note:** I was working on Microeconomics homework while listening to _One in a Million_ by Aaliyah, so I couldn't help but think about this plot while I also thought about cheating on your love. I'm usually the type who doesn't give a crap about people crying because their partners cheat on them. I always thought that it was easy to just move on, so this one shot was me trying to explore the other side for once. And by the way, I also love Sasha but I had to use someone! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Thanks to CanaanAlphardForever again!


End file.
